1. Description of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cartridge for insertion into a storm drain that receives run-off storm water and, in particular, to a removable storm drain cartridge that can separate the run-off water received into the storm drain from oil in the run-off water and heavy debris that is washed into the storm drain, such as stones and rocks and the like. The invention prevents storm drains from becoming periodically clogged along the entire pipeline or drain field, which requires replacement of the drain pipes or drain field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storm drains are known and are essentially deep holes in the ground which typically are encompassed in a concrete structure having feeder drain pipes that take run-off water away from the particular area and transfer it to other desired locations, often to a sea or ocean or other suitable run-off area. The storm drain system is completely different than the sewer lines and each storm drain is localized often and just has a drain field surrounding the large cement enclosure that is disposed below ground level for receiving run-off water.
Of particular concern these days is the fact that many chemicals, especially oil which floats on water and which may be on the streets and areas around the storm drain, can often be swept down into the storm drain when a rainstorm occurs, as part of the run-off water. The oil then will be continuously transferred into the particular surrounding area around the drain, which is undesirable. Also, the storm water will force, through the force of rushing water, stones, sand and rocks and the like to be received into the storm drain. These materials and other debris will then build up and recede into the drain pipes themselves, which can result ultimately in short periods of time that the drain pipes become clogged with debris. When this happens, it completely requires new drain field and, in effect, makes the storm drain inoperative. It would be extremely difficult for people to go down and try and clean out the drain pipes from the debris that is received into the storm grates. The top of the storm grates are wide enough so that sufficient run-off water can freely flow into the storm drain with no filtering effect. This permits large rocks, sand, and stones to be received into the drain, along with oil and other toxic liquids.
The present invention provides for a removable cartridge made of a strong durable material that can be inserted in existing storm drains because of its size and structural shape, that does not interfere with the flow of the storm drain waters, that acts as a collector for oil which is trapped as it flows into the cartridge and for solids such as rocks, sand, and other debris which collect due to their weight in the bottom of the cartridge, while still allowing the storm drain water to flow through the cartridge and continue into the storm drain and the drain pipes or drain field. Periodically, the size of the device allows it to be conveniently emptied so that the rocks and debris can be collected and removed without entering the storm drain pipes or drain field.